Different
by ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Being the daughter of a half-demon and a priestess was one of the most tiring things (Y/n) could experience. While she loved her parents, more times than naught did (Y/n) wonder what it would be like to be normal. In fact, she's starting to believe that she'll never have a place in the world being what she is. What happens when Kagome senses her daughters' sadness and investigates?


_**It has been so long since I've written on here omg**_. **_Here's a stupid_** lil ** _Inuyasha daughter reader fic to make up for the absence lmao_**

* * *

Being a daughter was easy. Following orders was easy. Being a teenage girl was easy. But being different? Being different was something that was never easy. It was so obvious that I was different than most of the kids in the village where I dwelled. They didn't have sharp claws that could slice through wood. They didn't have fangs that could tear through muscle like a knife in clothing. They didn't have ears that sat atop their head, swiveling at every sound. No. They were not half-breeds like me.

Even though I was not alone, I could still feel the human stares. I could still hear the whispers that slipped between lips, human and demon alike. I could not ignore them. Even though I was just like my father, it was _he_ who was glorified. It was him who was deemed the Savior of Time, not me. That fact made the difference clear. My father was just like me, and while I did look up to him, I was not like him. I was not brave. I was not courageous. If anything, I was a coward who hid behind the red of his kimono or the pink of my mothers purifying powers. I was just an angry half breed with a hurting heart while she acted like she was ok.

However, that didn't mean I wished to be like him. I wished to never care. I wished to be brave like him, to be a hero like him, to _be_ him.

Why did I have to be different? Why couldn't I look more like my mother instead of my father? While the special people and demons would still be able to sense the demon blood running through my veins, it would be so easy to blend into those naive to the auras of demons. So why couldn't I have been like my mother? My thoughts were interrupted by the wind blowing, my nose automatically taking in the smells of the environment around me. The earthy, yet the slightly fishy smell of the river, the robust scents of the animals lurking in the shadows, the smell of the trees. I smelled it all.

Looking up, I could hear the distant footsteps of my mother and cringed. Wiping my face with the sleeve of my kimono, I straightened up and put on the annoyed facade that I always had on. Ironically, my mother told me that it made me look more like my father when I did so. _It made me want to hate him._

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I rolled my eyes and replied, my tone snappy as I did so.

"I told you that I was coming here. Were you not listening?"

Kagome Higurashi, also known as my mother, rolled her eyes and just smiled, settling down beside me. I was sure that she could tell that I had been crying just by the sound of my voice and the tear tracks that I had failed to erase. Her raven eyes frowned before she sighed and asked me, her attention fully on me as her hands folded onto the red material of her hakama pants.

"I felt your aura earlier, and I sensed your sadness. Do you want to talk to me?"

I growled and turned away, snarling.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm fine."

There was a pause before I felt my mothers' hands start to run through my hair.

"You don't have to tell me, but you know that your father and I love you dearly-"

"-Do you?"

I looked over my shoulder at her. She seemed startled by my question, and I turned around, my anger beginning to boil over.

"Do you really love me, or are you just saying that because you have to?"

My mothers' eyes were wide, and she whispered, stuttering.

"W-What do you mean, (Y/n)?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Why would you love a half breed like me? Can't you tell that I'm different? It's pretty damn obvious, especially when everyone I ever meet turns their heads from me. They hate me. Everyone hates me just because of what I am!"

I punched the ground, my eyes filling with tears once more.

"Everyday I am compared to my father. Every day, they remind me about how I am not brave like him...or graceful like him...how I will never be him..."

I paused and whispered, choking back a sob.

"Why am I so different? Why does it _matter_?"

I could feel the tears running down my face, no matter how much I tried to hold them back. After so many years of holding this in, it seemed that the barrier I had so carefully constructed around my heart had shattered. My claws dug into the ground as I looked down into my lap, my (h/c) hair covering my ears.

"Why does it matter that I am not human, or that I am not my father?"

I clenched my teeth before saying.

"I wish I could be an ordinary woman. Just an ordinary girl living her life with her family."

My mother seemed awestruck, her aura emitting shock and pain. Her hand came to my shoulder, and she stated firmly.

"(Y/n), you are not ugly."

"You say that just because you're my mother!"

I snapped, my amber eyes glaring up at her, though her image was blurry from the tears. My mother frowned.

"So what? It doesn't count just because I am your mother? I think it counts more than anybody else's opinion. Want to know why?"

My ear turned to her direction, signaling that I was listening even though I refused to look at her.

"Because I _know_ you."

My eyes widened and I looked at her.

"I know you, and the person that you are on the inside is the most beautiful person I have ever gotten the pleasure of meeting."

I bit my lip as she placed her hand on my back, rubbing gently.

"Your looks mean nothing to me, and definitely not to your father. In fact, I would think it's safe to say that Inuyasha is very proud of you. Your adorable ears and your beautiful eyes mean nothing to us because they are just things that make up who you are. I wish that everyone you ever met would love you the way Inuyasha and I do. Unfortunately, they won't. There are people who will hate you and judge you, and while it is wrong, there is nothing I can do. You can only overcome them and become an ordinary half demon just like your father did."

"But...but he isn't ordinary. He's a hero."

My mother smiled and she nodded.

"While that is true, it doesn't make him any less of a half demon, nor any more. It is just a title. You are different, and that is ok, (Y/n)."

My eyes widened as I turned to fully look at my mother.

"It's ok to be different because you have the knowledge that while not everyone likes you, you have people here who know you and love you just the way you are. I would never trade you for anybody else. Not a human child. Not a demon child. I love you, my beautiful half-demon princess."

My fangs bit into my bottom lip, the taste of blood filling my mouth, and I simply threw myself into my mothers' arms, unable to form words. I was touched so deeply by what she said, that I did not even notice the scent of my father fill the air.

"You are always going to be different, but it's what you do with that difference that makes the difference. You are not your father, and I don't want you to be. One Inuyasha is enough for me."

I laughed a bit into her shoulder as I cried and held her to me, careful to not let my claws sink into her shoulder blades as I clutched onto her kimono. I pulled back and asked as she gently caressed my face.

"Do you really love me?"

"I have never loved you any less."

I smiled and she rubbed our noses together, her scent and skin calming me down. I closed my eyes and whispered.

"Please...please don't tell Dad about this. I feel that he would be offended that I ever thought something like this."

Mother sighed softly, whispering.

"It's ok to have insecurities, (Y/n). I think your father still struggles with his own insecurities as well. I know that while your father isn't the greatest at talking, he will always be there for you if you need him, just like I will. We love you so much, (Y/n). More than you will ever know."

I smiled before saying teasingly.

"Don't be so sappy. I can only take so much mushiness before I spontaneously combust."

My mother shook her head, exasperated.

"Just like your father, always ruining the moment!"

She started to tickle me, making me squeal and laugh.

From the shadows, amber eyes looked on through white locks, proud of the woman he had fallen in love with, and proud of the child he had been blessed with.

[END]

* * *

 ** _hoNESTLY. Writing Daughter! Reader fics are something I have really come to enjoy. I'm not really active on here anymore, but you can_ _definitely_ _find me on Tumblr! I might start posting my work from there on here as well. Cheerio!_**


End file.
